


Kissing Me Softly

by SummerSnowflake



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Im sorry if this is bad ive never been in a relationship, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnowflake/pseuds/SummerSnowflake
Summary: They stare silently, both wondering how easily it was for them to become flustering messes.The donut lays forgotten on the table. Sanha's attention is all on Minhyuk now.





	Kissing Me Softly

Sanha peers up from his donut and eyes Minhyuk oddly. Why is he looking at me like that?

The older boy stares softly, resting his eyes on Sanha's face. Minhyuk sighs gently and he himself doesn't notice the way his own eyes casually fall naturally onto Sanha's lips. He blinks lazily and licks his lips slowly.

Sanha jumps at the languid expression on Minhyuk’s scrutinizing face. Sanha feels the same compelling heartbeat he feels every time he falls more in love with Minhyuk. And he feels the ghost of Minhyuk's fingers tickle his spine like all the other times they embrace each other. Sanha convinces himself it's just the wind because Minhyuk is across from him on the other side of the table with his head resting in his hands. But Minhyuk runs his tongue between his lips, and Sanha's chest swells and his heart dances to its own beat. His heart feels trapped in a cage, and it is begging to meet with Minhyuk’s. And every so often, the cage shrinks, causing a sharp pain jolt Sanha's body.

How does he deal with this--constantly wondering when it is okay to move closer to Minhyuk. Why does he waver in his presence, despite knowing the other will always be there to take what Sanha receives?

Minhyuk leans forward and Sanha leans back. Sanha hums in question, cocking his head to act in interest. Minhyuk sighs then bites his lip.

“How can you be so messy?” He points to Sanha's lips.

The younger boy touches his lips and watches the powder fall from his fingers. Then, a butterfly greets his top lip and lingers there for a small moment until it flies away quietly. Sanha hears his heart thump as it leaps out of its cage. He sits in silence while Minhyuk watches lazily, a grin sneaking onto his lips. Minhyuk could watch the way pink cotton candy clouds fill Sanha's cheeks all day if he could. He could watch Sanha's eyes and nose scrunch up in embarrassment  throughout the entire day. But Minhyuk watches the way Sanha's hands timidly cover his face in confusion.

Minhyuk's smile betrays his sly tone. “Sanha, why are you hiding from me? You should expect this kind of thing from me.”

Sanha parts his hands and fingers for a peek at Minhyuk's growing smile. The older boy leans forward and another butterfly flutters against Sanha's nose for a while until it flits back down to his lip. Sanha squeezes his eyes shut until Minhyuk pull away to gaze at the boy gently.

Sanha opens an eye and finds Minhyuk looking at him in a teasing manner, with his brow raised and teeth peeking over his bottom lip. “Are you really embarrassed?” Minhyuk laughs, admiration spilling from his voice.

Sanha huffs. “I was just surprised,” he mumbles. He wonders how he could take his revenge. After all, Minhyuk disturbed Sanha's snack time, so Sanha feels he is obligated in teasing Minhyuk as well.

He lands a kiss on Minhyuk's bottom lip, and the other boy accepts it wholeheartedly, closing his eyes as Sanha lingers there much longer than Minhyuk had.  When Sanha leans back, he bites his bottom lip and looks away from Minhyuk.

Minhyuk smiles, the ends of his lips pulling away so much his face hurts almost as much as his chest. Swells in his chest rise up again when Minhyuk opens his eyes to see Sanha flustering over the sudden act of intimacy. Minhyuk strikes back, peppering kisses all over Sanha's forehead with a hand on the back of Sanha's neck. He rests his lips there and takes in the youthful scent quickly. He slowly breathes out against Sanha's forehead, and he can feel Sanha shake from the warmth. Sanha stills. Minhyuk leans away.

Sanha finally locks gazes with Minhyuk. They sit there quietly without as much as a sigh. Minhyuk watches Sanha's lips part and hears a breath of air escape Sanha's mouth. Minhyuk grins shakily, red blush rushing to his cheeks and forehead.

“Are you really so embarrassed?” Minhyuk laughs breathlessly.

Sanha's eyes flicker down to the floor before meeting with Minhyuk's once more shyly. A bright red blush marks his face in hazy delight. Sanha curls his fingers into his palms as he bites his lip. He nods.

Minhyuk's breath hitches. Suddenly he's planting more kisses onto Sanha's face, hoping each one will bloom into a bouquet of his love for him. He grasps the back of Sanha's neck with both hands and presses onto his lips intensely. Sanha reaches up to hold onto Minhyuk’s arms. One of Minhyuk's hands travels to Sanha's hair and he grasps at it longingly. Minhyuk feels Sanha move his lips to gasp for air and Minhyuk takes this as an opportunity to move his own and their lips lock together. Minhyuk feels Sanha give back what he's receiving, pushing and asking for more. In an instant, Minhyuk is then pulling away, the passion still burning where their lips touched.

They stare silently, both wondering how easily it was for them to become flustering messes.

The donut lays forgotten on the table. Sanha's attention is all on Minhyuk now.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write this in one sitting in less than 24 hours on a whim inspired by a strange dream? Yes I did and I don't know if I should regret it.
> 
> Pls comment it makes me less lonely even if it's friendly criticism


End file.
